rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Carrión Lady Gaga Monét X Change Tatianna Thorgy Thor Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicholas: Your looks tonight were on point. Your snatch game look matched the reference almost exactly and your runway look was pretty good as well. Your snatch game response was also very good. I don't think it was the best, but I do think it was better than most of the queens tonight. I think the sexual jokes were a little much and if you had toned that down, then you would've had a better performance all-around. Nicki: Your snatch game look was as always with April, on point. I think it was very predictable that you were gonna go as Marilyn, I wished you could've surprised us with something that we haven't seen before. Your answer was funny, It didn't make me straight up laugh but I giggled. Your runway was gorgeous, I loved everything about it! Good job tonight! Kim: I loved your marilyn! The character was spot on, and I could tell exactly who you were portraying. The look was stunning, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but takes a deep breath I liked the vagina! The only thing is that I think it might've been a BIT too sexual... but I did love your pink runway. You look beautiful! Great job this week! Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: Your response was really predictable and it was just a miss overall. I was very excited to see you do Alaska because she has so many quotes, but I wished you used it in a more creative way. Your response wasn't funny and it was just flat. On the bright side, your runway look was pretty good, but I wasn't a big fan of your snatch game look. The reference was just a head shot, and the look in general wasn't very good. Nicki: Your snatch game look was not the best..The only thing that looked alike was the hair, and the reference look isnt even a look, It's a picture of her face and her nails. Your answer was so lacklusting. I'm just so confused why you introduced yourself.. Atleast your runway was good, I liked the dress a lot but not really your snatch game.. Kim: I know you were super pumped about being Alaska... but it didn't really turn out the way you wanted it to. The character was definitely there, but there were hardly any jokes, and I was kind of just bored reading yours. Your Alaska look was also a huge stretch, but I will give props to you for that GORGEOUS runway. Next up...Monét X Change Nicholas: I was very excited to see what you would do for this challenge, but unfortunately I was a little disappointed with the outcome. Your looks were really good, but I felt like you response was simple and it was not up to par to most of the other queens tonight and it was a huge let down. I was expecting a lot more from you for this challenge, but unfortunately you didn't deliver. Nicki: Your snatch game look made me so excited, the look was on point! But your answers was.. The big fall.. It was so boring and I'm super disappointed.. After doing super well last challenge you really fucked this one up. And your runway didn't scream "Pretty in pink". I don't like this look, I feel like its too much blue to be a "Pretty in pink" look. If it weren't for your immunity, I think you would be in the bottom. Step your pussy up! Kim: You are lucky that you have immunity this week. Although the looks were on point, I thought your snatch game answer was boring and predictable. I still love you though! Step it up, mawma! Next up...Tatianna Nicholas: So far in this competition you haven't really stood out in a good way and tonight was no different. Your snatch stood out to be one of the worst which was disappointing. I liked that you went outside the box and did a different character, but it didn't really work because it wasn't very funny. Your look didn't help you either. Your snatch game look was off and your pretty in pink look was pink and it was also pretty...pretty basic. You need to step it up! Nicki: Your snatch game look was actually not that bad but I would never guess that she would be Bubbles. The wig really made the runway confusing. Your answer was kind of like Bubbles, but you didn't make it as funny.. Maybe if I were like 3 it would be funny..? Also your runway wasn't the best, It's kind of boring and the blue elements ruined the "Pretty in pink" runway. Kim: Your snatch game answer gave me the essence of the character... but it was more cringeworthy than funny. You picked a hard character to do, so I'll give you some credit for that, but your impersonations look just wasn't good enough. Same goes for your pink runway. I want to see you do better than this. Next up...Thorgy Thor Nicholas: There were a lot of bad performances in this snatch game, but you definitely made it a lot better. Your Michael Jackson was on point and I love how you even threw shade towards Michael in your response. It was really well done because it was true and that made it really funny. Although I wasn't gagged by your look, I still thought it was really good. Overall, once again you pulled out an amazing performance and I can't wait to see what you'll do next. Nicki: Your snatch game look matched your referance pic amazingly! Your answer was so well thought out and it really sounded like something that would actually work on a real snatch game. It was also hilarious and it all just went so well. I liked your runway aswell but the picture is cut off, but its kind of enough that I can see the whole outfit. Nice work tonight! Kim: UGH! I loved your Michael Jackson! The character was so correct and hilarious. I thought you were super funny, and you did a great job! I thought your pink look was SUPER cute, even if it wasn't head to toe. Fantastic job this week! Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas: Just like Thorgy, I thought your performance was absolutely spot on. I loved your response and it actually sounded like something Cardi would say. Your look, without a doubt, was absolutely spot on. It matched Cardi really well and I think besides April, you had one of the closest representation of your character. Your look on the other hand was kind of busted. It looked kind of bad, but with that aside, this could finally be your winning moment. Great job tonight! Nicki: I know what you're gonna think about my critiques.. but you're gonna be happy when you find out that you are 100% wrong!! The snatch game look was literally so on point, the only thing that kinda annoyed me was that the sleeves weren't the same as the referance but the rest is amazing. The quote was soo Cardi and I could imagine her saying that. Your runway was ok, I didn't gag but it's not bad. Even tho I may not be on Cardi's side, I really liked your work tonight! Kim: O.M.G. Your Cardi B was PERFECT. The look was spot on, the answers were true to the character, and most notably, after your snatch game (i can't believe im saying this) I LIKED CARDI FOR ONCE! Your pink runway was pretty basic, but I don't really think it matters. I think you did an amazing job with this challenge! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... April Carrión As usual you pulled off a great performance... You're safe. Tatianna Your PowerPuff girl impersonation came up powerless... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Thorgy Thor Once again, your performance was spot on... Trinity K. Bonet After 2 back to back bottoms, tonight could be your winning moment... Trinity K. Bonet... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. Thorgy Thor... Condragulations, you're also the winner of this week's challenge. You have also earned an advantage in the next challenge. Lady Gaga Your Alaska impersonation was not addictive... Monét X Change Tonight, your snatch game was YABADABADon't... Monét X Change... Because of your immunity, you're safe. Lady Gaga I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Spooky Drag. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Lady Gaga Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Tatianna I have on thing to say...Thank you! Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts